


Dark Desires

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Mild bondage; kinky m/m sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Fraser is forced to admit his darkest desires.





	Dark Desires

**Title:** Dark Desires  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Mild bondage; kinky m/m sex.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Fraser is forced to admit his darkest desires. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

Constable Benton Fraser climbed the three flights of stairs to his apartment wearily. He'd spent most of the day with his best friend and lover, Detective Ray Vecchio, pursuing an arms dealer wanted on both sides of the border. Now, well after midnight, he was too tired, both physically and mentally, to think of anything else but sleep - despite Ray's offer of a massage and other physical delights. 

Fraser opened the apartment door and flicked on the light switch. Nothing happened. "Dief?" he called, but his wolf did not answer. Ben was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. He turned and asked, "Who's there? What do you want?" 

"I want you Ben," was his reply. 

Fraser took a step forward, but was stopped by a pricking sensation in his neck. He reached up and removed the hollow dart he found there. "What?..." Numbness spread quickly from the entry point to the rest of his body. Ben's knees buckled under him. He tried to crawl to the door, but his limbs failed him. "Ray..." was all he could utter before darkness enveloped him. 

* * *

Ben awoke to blackness and silence. It took him several minutes to fully recover from the drug's effects. When his senses finally returned, he realized he was blindfolded, handcuffed, and... quite naked. He could feel a slight breeze blowing across his skin, causing his nipples to harden. Fraser inhaled deeply - pine, wood smoke, coffee, and dirt - freshly dug dirt. A familiar sound caught his attention - someone was chopping wood nearby. 

Fraser turned his head toward the sound of approaching footsteps. A door opened and was closed forcefully. Ben smelled freshly cut wood; heard it dropped to the floor. 

"How are you feeling, Ben?" he was asked. It was a man's voice, familiar yet unfamiliar. "I know you're awake." 

"Where am I? What do you want from me?" Fraser tried to quell the slight panic rising in his chest. 

Footsteps came toward him. He felt the bed sink slightly as additional weight was placed on it. Ben gasped at the sensation of a tongue flicking against his cock head. Rough hands ran over his naked skin. 

"I have to use the bathroom," Ben blurted out, not really wanting the delicious sensations to end, but embarrassed at his desire toward this stranger. 

"All right." His unknown captor rose from the bed and returned a moment later. Ben felt something cold between his legs; it caused him to jerk slightly. 

"It's a bedpan. I'm not going to hurt you Ben, I promise. I just want to make love to you, over and over; please you in every way I can. And I **do** know lots of ways to please you." 

Ben's cock was held gently as he emptied his bladder. He could feel the flush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks. When he was finished, his captor removed the bedpan, emptied it and returned with a washcloth and pan of warm water. He was then bathed, from head to toe, with particular attention placed on his groin. His captor's soap slicked hand grasped Ben's hardening cock and began pulling, up and down, rubbing his thumb against the slit. Fraser arched his hips in response. 

"You like that Ben?" 

"Yes," Fraser answered huskily, lost in the pleasurable sensations. 

Fraser's legs were parted slightly. A soapy finger was pressed against Ben's ass: touching, teasing the opening, entering,  
wriggling. 

"Oh..." Ben moaned loudly, bucking against the finger inside him. 

A second finger was pushed inside Ben's ass, filling him. His prostate was raked, while his captor's other hand pumped his cock, up and down, rubbing the head, driving Ben mad with desire. His hips were bucking wildly off the bed of their own accord. Ben was lost in pleasure, wanting nothing more than the sweet release of orgasm to overcome him. Suddenly the fingers were pulled from him, and the hand removed from his cock. His captor rose from the bed. 

"Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" Ben pleaded. 

His captor returned quickly. "Shhh, Ben, it's all right. I won't leave you like this. I said I wanted to please you, and I will. Just relax and enjoy it." Ben felt a slight pressure against his ass. Something hard and slick was pushed into him, agonizingly slow, until his ass was completely filled. His captor began pumping Ben's cock again. 

"Oh, God..." Ben cried as the vibrator was turned on, filling his ass with the most incredible sensations he'd ever felt. The pumping increased on his cock, faster and faster, and Ben came, thrashing against the bed, crying out in sheer ecstasy. His captor continued fondling him, prolonging the pleasure, until Ben became soft. The vibrator was turned off and pulled from his ass, much to Ben's disappointment. 

Ben heard the sound of clothes rustling, then the bed shifted and his hips were straddled. His captor rubbed his hardened cock against Fraser's belly. 

"Oh, Ben..." he sighed. 

Ben's captor reached down and clutched his aching cock. He began to stroke, up and down, pulling at himself, faster and faster. He took his other hand and rubbed his balls between his fingers, raking them with his nails. 

"Ben, oh God, oh God, oh God..." Fraser felt the hot liquid spread over his belly; he smiled. 

His captor lay down, pressing his lips to Ben's, forcing his tongue into Ben's willing mouth. He explored greedily - running his tongue along Ben's teeth and palate - wanting to know every inch of him. He rubbed his groin against Ben's stirring hardness. He pulled from Fraser's mouth and began trailing hot kisses down Ben's neck - licking, sucking his way down to his chest. He took Fraser's nipple in his mouth, sucking it until a hard nub formed. He licked his way to the other, repeating his action. He slid his tongue down Ben's belly, tasting himself there. Ben was now fully erect. He took the head of Ben's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly, then slid his tongue to trace the throbbing vein from base to tip. 

"Please... " Ben said. 

"Please, what, Ben? What do you want me to do? Tell me how to please you." 

"Suck me; take me in your mouth." Ben said breathlessly. 

"Is that all you want me to do?" 

"Nnn... no," Ben said hesitantly. 

"What else do you want? Tell me, Ben. Tell me your darkest desires." 

"I want... I want you to..." 

"Say it, dammit!" His captor cried. He bent down and engulfed Ben's cock, teasing it with his tongue, then pulling his hot mouth away. "Say it! What do you want?" 

"The vibrator. I want the vibrator in my ass again. Please... please... it felt so good." Ben pleaded, ashamed at his wanton lust. 

A grin slowly crept across his captor's unseen face. Ben once again felt the vibrator pushed into his ass, more slowly than before. Ben pushed against it, wanting it inside him, wanting the pleasure it would give him. His captor pushed it in all the way and turned it on. Ben immediately began bucking off the bed, thrusting his hips into the air. His cock was engulfed, sucked and licked, while the vibrator was pulled in and out of his ass, fucking him faster and faster. 

Ben came, filling his captor's mouth with his hot seed, bucking wildly. The vibrator was pushed firmly into his ass, and left on. His cock was abandoned as his captor rose, pressing his own aching cock against Ben's mouth. 

"Suck me, Ben. Let me fuck your hot, wet mouth." His captor demanded. 

Ben opened his mouth and willingly accepted the hard flesh. He began licking and sucking, wanting to please this man - do anything for him - anything to prolong the pleasure in his ass. His captor clutched Ben' s head and began fucking him hard and fast. Ben gagged as the hard cock filled him; pressed against the back of his throat. His captor thrust faster and faster, and Ben's mouth was soon filled with hot, sticky liquid. He choked trying to swallow it all. 

"Oh, Benny... my beautiful Benny... I love you. Oh, God, I love you." His captor pulled his cock from Ben's mouth, then reached down and removed the blindfold. 

"Ray!?" Ben said, completely astounded. 

Ray grabbed the handcuff keys from the bedside table and released Fraser's captive hands. Sliding down Ben's body, he pressed a deep kiss into his lover's mouth. 

"Happy birthday, Benny," Ray said, smiling into Ben's blue eyes. 

Ben reached up and removed a small object from around Ray's neck. 

"What's this, Ray?" he asked raggedly, still aware of the wonderful sensations he was feeling in his ass. 

"It disguises your voice. I didn't want you to know it was me, Benny \- at least not right away." 

"But why all the secrecy?" 

"I wanted to do something really special for your birthday, but I wasn't sure if you'd go for the kinky stuff. I got a friend to knock you out, then the two of us put you in the car, and I drove us to this secluded cabin I rented for the week-end." 

Ben gazed into his lover's eyes, seeing the love there. He wrapped his arms around Ray and rolled them over. Ray slid his hands down Ben's spine, coming to rest on the cheeks of Ben's ass. Ray grabbed the vibrator and began pulling it in and out of his lover. Fraser moaned and began grinding his hard cock against Ray's. 

"Ray... my love... I'm yours. Take me... take me now." Ben panted in Ray's ear. 

Ray flipped them back over, then turned Ben onto his stomach. Pulling Ben to his knees, he removed the vibrator from his lover's ass and replaced it with his own hard cock. They thrust together, lost in pleasure, lost in everything excepeach other. They came together, crying out in lustful abandon. 

* * *

The crackle from the fire was the only sound in the cabin. Ben was curled against his lover; held protectively in Ray's embrace. 

"Ray," Ben whispered. 

"Yea, Benny?" 

"Thank you. Thank you for the most wonderful birthday I've ever had. And thank you for having the courage to give it to me." Ben squeezed Ray tightly. 

"No, Benny. Thank you. Thank you for being the most unselfish, most giving, most caring man in the world - and choosing **me** as your lover." Ray placed a kiss on the top of Ben's head, then drew him closer. "Night Benny." 

"Goodnight, Ray. Sleep well." 

* * *

The night closed around the sleeping lovers, blanketing them in darkness \- a calm moment before  morning found their bodies entwined - lost in each other's pleasure - once again. 

The end. 


End file.
